She's over him isn't she?
by ayane04
Summary: SasuSaku AU Team 7 just finished a C rank mission. They're going back by train Kakashi suggested it but he just wants to read the book xD. Sakura doesn’t know what she feels… Sasuke notices her change of attitude and decides to do something about it...


She's over him…. Isn't she?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (duh, or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction)

Everyone's clear about that, right? thumbs up **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

A/N This is my first fanfic, so… um… I don't know if this is supposed to be a "one-shot" or not. If anyone could tell me a little more about that, I'd be really grateful….

Note:

_Sasuke thinking_

_Sakura's normal, calm self_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Summary**: Team 7 just finished a C-rank mission. They're going back to by train (Kakashi suggested this, but he probably just wants to read his book ;p) Sakura doesn't know what she feels… Sasuke notices her change of attitude towards him and decides to do something about it….

This is after Sasuke came back to Konoha, having defeated Itachi, and since he had nowhere to go he came back to Konoha. He's on probation, so they get C-rank missions at the moment.

Lets just assume there's trains ok? I wanted to add some more.. er.. .MODERN stuff to it xD

00----00

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice. "Ticket." Sakura handed him his ticket, her eyes mirrored sadness. They lacked sparkle in them, unlike before. Sasuke frowned at her indifference. _Isn't she supposed to be all over me and asking me to sit next to her? Her eyes are sure different from before…. _Sakura turned and joined Kakashi and Naruto, a few steps from him, so that he was left standing all by himself. Scowling, Sasuke boarded the train. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura did, but Sakura made no effort to sit.

She was too busy thinking about her feelings… (A/N towards Sasuke of course xD)

I'm over him

**_No you're not! I know you still want him and WHO DOESN'T? His hair is sooooooooo hot and what about his –_**

Shut the hell up. I don't need all your comments on his body features thank you very much You're becoming a pervert like Kakashi.

…_**You're talking about yourself – I'm you**_

Grr….. OK forget it, just leave me alone for a while

_**Fine. You're so boring -.-**_

Hmph.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you sit? You must be tired from our mission today." Naruto said cheerfully, pointing to a vacant seat. Sakura shook her head slightly, putting on a fake smile.

"No thanks, Naruto, I'm not that tired –," Sakura was cut off when Naruto gave her a slight push and she fell hard onto the smooth, metal surface, her ass hitting the surface none too gently. Sakura's mouth twitched. _**SHANNARO! NARUTO! **_Inner Sakura screamed.

**_Ahhhh….I'll get a butt bruise!!_** Sakura peeked at her ass. It wasn't too bad. The butt-ache should go soon.

Sakura could have sat on the seat longer, except, being her warm-hearted self, she offered her seat to an old woman, and was forced to stand.

**_This is why I hate trains._** Sakura sighed inwardly.

"Last station, then we're getting off," Kakashi said through his book. **_Phew, looks like I escaped from crowded situations that happen in busy stations T.T you can never know when the station's gonna have loads of people coming in or not._** Sakura sighed in relief.

It was too early to be relieved. The last station was exactly what Sakura called "crowded situations."

Hundreds of heads swarmed in.

BAM!!

Naruto's head crashed against the opposite doors. Sakura grinned. Kakashi had already rested himself against the side ceiling of the train and his legs were comfortably rested on the bars. **_Jounins always get away with everything. _**Sakura pouted.

Sasuke had quick reflexes, but he was ended up being squashed anyway. Sakura was squashed next to him ------

**_Just my luck… thanks kami-sama_** Sakura thought sarcastically. She was way over him, after all the tears she shed in the previous years she had decided she was NOT going to shed any more tears for him… when she felt her heart skip a little faster when her head hit his shoulder.

As more people pushed in, Sakura was shoved further away from Sasuke. Not that she cared (A/N or maybe she does xD), but she didn't want to be alone squashed with other strangers.

Just as she was panicking, a strong arm encircled her slim waist.

Her nose inhaled a masculine scent, her body immediately reacting to the warmly welcomed heat.

She looked up. Sasuke wasn't looking at her. Sakura dug herself into Sasuke's chest, feeling his warmth envelope her all over. Resting her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around him….wait! What was she doing??!!

Before her arms could retreat from him, Sasuke used his other hand and placed his hand over hers, directing her arms to wrap around him.

Sakura felt her cheeks go red. She looked up again, and this time she saw Sasuke's cheeks (even though he wasn't looking at her) were very, very slightly tinted with pink, but if you weren't the observant type, you really wouldn't have seen it.

Sakura smiled. It wasn't everyday that he showed affection to her.

Heck did he even show affection to her before at all? **_No not really…. _**

She wasn't really over him.

Sakura closed her eyes. She wanted to stay like this forever, in Sasuke's arms.

"OII SAKURA-CHAN!!! SASUKE-TEME!!! WE'RE GETTING OFF!!!"

00----00

Note:

Kami-sama – Lord, or God

A/N This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice. Constructive critism is allowed cause I've still got loads to learn. Flames will be ignored, unless you give reasons… which then isn't flames anymore

Now…. please review It's like getting candy. You review, me happy, and I write more (hopefully)


End file.
